De Schaduw van de Duisternis Hoofdstuk 2
by DJ Writealot
Summary: vervolg van hoofdstuk 1


'_Geef me de diamant' klonk een stem._

'_Nee nooit!'_

_Er volgende een lichtflits en een luide knal. De jongen knalde tegen de grond en raakte bewusteloos. De persoon kwam dichterbij en griste de diamant van de hals van de jongen. Hij herenigde de twee delen. Grote donkere wolken verschenen aan de hemel en alles werd zwart…._

Garion schrok wakker. Wederom met het angstzweet op zijn voorhoofd. Hij kon zich niet herinneren waar hij was. Hij keek rond en zag dat hij in zijn eigen kamer was. Hij herinnerde zich opeens het gesprek van gisteravond, vandaag zou hij met Aire meegaan naar het Westen om daar in zijn smederij te werken.

Buiten hoorde hij in de verte een groep krassende raven. Hij kleedde zich aan en liep naar de kamer. Hij zag nergens een teken van Vader of Aire. Op de grote tafel in het midden van de kamer lag een stukje perkament. Op het briefje stond dat Vader en Aire in de smederij waren om nog wat spullen te halen die ze mee op reis konden nemen. Garion pikte een stuk brood uit de keuken en liep richting het dorp. Het moment dat hij naar buiten stapte kwam er hem een aangbrande lucht tegemoet. Hij keek rond, maar kon niets vinden waar de geur eventueel vandaan zou kunnen komen. Garion vervolgde zijn wandeling naar het dorp.

Toen hij dichterbij het dorp kwam zag hij grote rookpluimen opstijgen. Garion vermoedde dat er iets mis was en versnelde zijn pas tot rennen. Het dorp stond in lichtelaaie en in de lucht vloog een grote zwerm pikzwarte raven. Garion stond met open mond te kijken en zijn benen waren verlamd van angst. Garion dwong hemzelf om verder te gaan naar de smederij om te kijken of Vader nog in leven was. Hij baande zich een weg tussen de in paniek rond rennende massa op weg naar de smederij. Links van hem zag hij iets wegschieten in een steegje, iets met een zwarte mantel, iets dat leek op een schaduw van iemand.

Bij de smederij aangekomen aanschouwde Garion een grote ravage. Hij begon te zoeken tussen het puin, steeds sneller om er zeker van te zijn of Vader nog leefde. Na een paar lange minuten vond hij een hand. Garion sloeg zijn eigen hand voor zijn mond en voelde zijn maag omdraaien. Hij verwijderde het puin en zag daar Vader liggen, het bloed stroomde uit Vader's hoofd en hij bewoog niet meer. Garion keek vol afschuw naar zijn vader en probeerde hem wakker te krijgen.

'Wie doet zoiets?' vroeg hij zich af.

Plotseling voelde Garion een hand op zijn schouder, verlamd van angst dwong hij zichzelf om achter zich te kijken.

Daar stond een persoon met een donker grijze mantel met de kap over zijn hoofd getrokken. Garion herkende de persoon meteen als Aire. Hij was hem helemaal vergeten na de aanblik van de verwoeste smederij.

'Kom.' zei Aire en hij sleurde de verwarde Garion mee het dorp in. Overal waren in paniek geraakte mensen aan het proberen hun geliefden te redden. Garion wilde ze helpen, maar Aire hield hem stevig vast en liep met grote passen door de straten.

Vanachter de bakkerij kwam een persoon te voorschijn geheel gehuld in een pikzwarte mantel. Garion wist dat dit geen gewoon mens kon zijn. Onder de kap van de zwarte mantel zaten namelijk twee knalgele ogen die hem strak aankeken. Garion probeerde Aire te waarschuwen, maar Aire had de Schaduw blijkbaar al gezien. Aire liet Garion los en zei dat hij zich moest verbergen. Garion kroop angstig achter een stapel tonnen. Aire reikte onder zijn mantel en haalde daar een prachtig zwaard onder vandaan. Het zwaard had een zilveren lemmet en de kling had een ietwat gebogen vorm. Aire leek het zwaard zonder moeite te gebruiken en sloeg in één slag de Schaduw in tweeën. Garion was onder de indruk van het zwaard en had nog steeds niet door wat er allemaal gebeurde.

Aire greep Garion weer bij zijn arm en sleurde hem mee naar de rand van het dorp.

'Waar gaan we heen.' jammerde Garion.

'Ik breng je naar een veilige plek.' antwoordde Aire.

Waarom zou een iemand die zo goed met zwaarden om kon gaan en blijkbaar een vechters instinct had juist hem in veiligheid willen brengen? Vroeg Garion zich af. Het kon hem allemaal niet meer zoveel schelen, hij was zojuist zijn vader verloren en hij had zijn thuis in vlammen zien opgaan.

Aire liep met stevige passen door en stopte niet voordat ze bij het huisje op de heuvel waren aangekomen. Hier liet hij Garion los en hij stapte de voorraadschuur in. Garion bleef staan waar hij stond en zakte ineen in het gras. Na enkele minuten kwam Aire weer naar buiten met een groot zwaard in zijn hand. Een ander zwaard dan dat hij zojuist zelf had gebruikt. Hij trok Garion van de grond en gaf hem het zwaard. Garion moest het met twee handen aanpakken om het niet te laten vallen.

'Wat moet ik hiermee?' zei hij, 'ik weet niet hoe ik hier mee moet omgaan.'

'Dat zal je gauw genoeg leren.' zei Aire.

Nog geen moment later kwamen van onder aan de heuvel twee Schaduw aan gerend met hun dolken in de lucht, klaar voor de aanval. Aire sprong naar voren en wachtte het juiste moment af. Met één machtige klap sloeg hij de twee Schaduwen buitenwesten.

'Kom.' zei hij, 'voor dat ze weer bijkomen.'

Aire liep weg richting het bos zonder naar Garion om te kijken. Garion keek verbaasd naar de Schaduw en liep toen snel achter Aire aan.

Aire had al die tijd nog steeds zijn kap op gehad. Garion kon niet zien wat de uitdrukking op Aire's gezicht was.

'Wat is er zojuist gebeurt?' bracht Garion moeilijk uit.

Aire zei niets terug maar liep nog steeds met grote passen richting het bos. Garion liep onhandig achter hem aan steeds struikelend over het zwaard dat hij van Aire had gekregen.

Plotseling stopte Aire. Zonder op te letten liep Garion vol tegen de grote Westerling en viel achterover op de grond.

'Hier zijn we voorlopig veilig.' zei Aire.

Ze waren aangekomen bij de rand van het Laleire Bos. Het bos had een centrale ligging op het continent waar Garion en Aire zich bevonden. Het bos maakt deel uit van een grote vallei die het Zuiden van het continent met het Noorden scheidde.

Garion kwam naast Aire staan, wrijvend over zijn zere plek waar hij was gevallen. Hij hield het zwaard onhandig vast en stak bijna in de knie van Aire, die nog net op tijd opzij stapte.

'Eerst gaan we wat doen aan dat zwaard van je.' zei hij

Garion had helemaal geen interesse voor het zwaard. Hij kon alleen maar denken aan Vader en alle andere dorpeling. Waarom was het dorp in brand gestoken? Wat hadden die Schaduw daar te zoeken? En waarom moest Aire ten alle kosten Garion in veiligheid brengen? Deze en nog vele andere vragen spookten door Garion's hoofd.

Aire liep naar de dichtstbijzijnde boom en sneed een stuk bast van de boom. Na enig knutselwerk kwam hij op Garion af met een soort riem gemaakt van bast.

'Maak hier je zwaard aan vast en bind het op je rug.' zei hij.

Garion deed wat hem gezegd werd en de riem zat hem als gegoten.

Het was al donker aan het worden en ze moesten gauw een slaapplaats vinden. Aire liep verder het bos in en Garion liep hem achterna, maar niet meer struikelend over zijn zwaard. Na even lopen kwamen ze aan op een open plek. Aire stopte weer plots, maar Garion lette deze keer meer op en ontweek Aire op een haarlengte verschil.

'We overnachten hier.' zei hij.

'Ik zal je morgen leren omgaan met dat zwaard en dan zal ik je ook vertellen waarom we hier zijn en wat er is gebeurt.'

'Ik ben niet wie je denk dat ik ben.' vervolgde hij, 'en jij bent ook niet wie je denkt te zijn, maar ga nu slapen, je hebt je rust hard nodig.'


End file.
